


Warriors

by vailkagami



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, and every other major character, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daredevil Season 1 music video to the song Warriors by Imagine Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors

 

Created with Lightworks

**Author's Note:**

> Created for my friend Jenny's birthday.
> 
>  
> 
> Also: [grenprompt-bingo card](http://vail-kagami.dreamwidth.org/13690.html), prompt: _vicious_


End file.
